


Running After the Sun

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [17]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 逐日Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17Summary: 他们曾经在非洲的荒原上追逐夕阳，因为追得太远，以至迷途。Notes: 仍算是Protege的番外。





	Running After the Sun

说起来是为了追拍落日，驱车奔逐太远，结果迷失了方向。  
天黑得很快……星光漫天时，南非的荒野里温度骤降，又不得开暖气浪费汽油，只能干捱。后来他们但凡聚首碰头，都要感叹如果最后没能找到地方加油，也许那一天就要冻死在一块儿了。  
这个话，实在说了很多年了。  
因为那一天是过去很久了。但是每当稍稍感到寒冷时又会想起来。Jackie还记得那天Benny说，我是真的好怕冷啊。  
Jackie记得自己坐在颠簸的车里抬头瞧他。那时候，其实彼此也不算年轻了吧，可是Benny的眼睛竟还是年轻又湿润的。一个经过些世事琢磨的男人，身躯、脸庞与五官都开始脱离少年的清癯，转向中年的宽厚稳重。这样的一个人，在遭遇濒死威胁的这一刻，他缩着手脚说，他好怕啊——这一刻他的眼睛里蓄满温热的水分，却并不是恐惧的热泪。  
Jackie辨识得，那些倶都是，盈盈的春水。

Benny说的是：我是真的好怕冷啊，但是大哥你在这里，我就不怕了。  
真是奇怪的，他的声音低沉，在星夜里听，委实非常有磁性。从电影技术上看，这适用作英雄与侠客的声音，然而在此人的操作下，音尾陡然上扬，且拖得很长，忽然就有了细腻的、微妙的尾巴，羽毛一样，轻轻扫在Jackie的心上。  
他的事情，Jackie其实打听过。最年轻的导演，有明星般的容貌，然而如此低调，并不喜欢去片中客串出头露脸。  
Jackie听说，过去曾有资深人士，几个大佬，暗地里较劲，争夺着要挑拣这个靓仔做自己的门人。与他吐消息的人说，不光是能做得事，他生得靓呀，二十多岁的时候比小明星白皙好睇，片场只得他一个干净利落的男仔，放在身边带着，好歹赏心悦目，又有面子。  
Jackie说就只是放在身边带着？  
八卦的人就笑，说那怎么可能，该用就要用的。  
这个答案如非实言，就称得上诽谤了。可这答案很符合Jackie的妄念和幻想。在南非四五十度的骄阳下，他光着身体，在Benny的眼前游走，大大方方，被他的镜头拍。  
干爹Ho生一定推荐这个叫Benny的年轻导演给他，他们在一道相处，也有数月光景了，可是交流仍是有限，谁也不提自己的私事，之前那些年。各行其道，都有些互相试探的意味在。Benny叫他“大哥”。一个从俗的称呼。每一次叫，都是慢慢的，是很郑重的，让人觉得他是不是仔细考虑过，要用何种称呼。让人怀疑他虽然年轻有为，然却心机深重。  
碍着Ho生Jackie说不出口。他对自己说，这个人过去怎样我不在意，希望他不须指望在我这里用上左右逢源那一套。叫我“大哥”的人太多了，Benny Chan也没什么特别不同的地方。  
后来，Jackie承认，彼时他是一直在找寻Benny的错漏，恨不能尽快把他撵走。这种敌对的态度远超逾普通的试探，是他野兽似的本能给予的危机感。他是从直觉里就知道了，这男人从被插进他生命的第一个刹那，就注定要变成这命中心上，一根拔不出去的刺。  
在草原拍戏时，天尤其热，Benny却穿得很多，几乎连腿脚都不见裸露。Jackie戏说，你已看过我的屁股，我却没机会看你的脚趾。  
他的年轻导演是根本不接招的。那些关于他的，香艳又浪荡的谣传几乎就要不攻自破。  
Jackie仍是信不过他，一定要亲自看过playback才罢。他对着那些已经拍好的镜头观察，找不出可以说是丑化或猎奇的部分，所有描摹他身体的镜头都是美的。皆是光影魔法造就，宛如情人抚摸在他面上身上的手。

Jackie看过指南针，重新给司机定了道路。他明说现在方向是对了，但汽油不够开回营地。  
他说前面一定有地方可以加油。  
说这个话自己完全是没有底气的，他仅凭莫名的信心而已。冥冥中就是觉得，自己不可能死在这里，不能是今夜。  
Jackie记得这样说着，不由自主就要偷瞥Benny的表情。那人的眼睛躲在一副近视镜片后，有时候不大容易判断表情。此时倒是相反，他看见Benny咧着嘴巴笑得很适意，很自然。简直是无所畏惧的一个笑容，镌刻在一个方才还在说“怕”的人脸上。  
这一刻像这样笑的，都可算是疯子了。Jackie仔细打量过，他注意到Benny的肩膀都垂落，不是沮丧地垮塌着，而是轻松下垂。他窝在车里，很放松地坐着。他看上去就是根本不畏惧死的。  
我们可能要一道死在这儿，Jackie重复道。他忍不住，他假装不了，他看着Benny时，自己就开始要笑。  
是最蠢的一队死人，他说，我们因为追逐夕阳，冻死在蛮荒。像那个传说，神话的，中国人神话的，叫什么？什么什么来着？  
——夸父逐日，Benny忽然打断他。  
Benny的声音都有点抖了，Jackie如今可以肯定了，那绝不是因为害怕。他看到年轻导演把手指都插进车子的坐垫里。明明是很高挑的身躯，这时偏偏能做出仰望他人的姿态。  
Jackie注意到Benny正瞪着自己，在黑暗中，那人舔了舔嘴唇。Benny有一副很饱满的嘴唇。在日头下看，似减分项，Jackie取笑过，说这是忠厚老实不善言辞的模样。  
这时看就很不同了，他的嘴唇饱满又湿润，在星光的萤火里闪着柔和的、湿润的水光。  
那嘴唇张翕着，吐出这样一句话——  
夸父是渴死的，Benny说。

Jackie做那事之前通常就只是简单清个场。  
把闲杂人等赶开，四下里没有人在看，他就什么都敢干。  
这是相当疯狂的，他们这时候做，完全是浪费剩余的生命能量。但就是想要，他把司机和PA们都赶下车，让他们去搭其他人的车。他说油不够了，总要有探路的和接应的。这些都是掩饰而已，互相敷衍，大家都知道他砰地关上车门摇上车窗，是准备做什么了。  
他去抱Benny时没遇到任何抵抗。或者说，他俩都等得够久了，像某些不具备语言能力的动物，大约有柔软敏感的触手，互相在沉默的黑暗里戳探了太久。  
Jackie关上车门就扑在Benny身上，他能感觉到对方的双手，几乎同一时间就环绕在自己的背脊上，猛地就收紧了，是要勒死他似的。  
Jackie记得自己把手插进Benny的衣服里，捉住一片软肉就拧了一把。夸父是渴死的，你也是渴死的，他笑着骂。然后感到一条很修长、比例又好的腿，迅速缠在自己的腿上。  
他恍惚觉得与自己拥抱的根本不是人类，而是某种巨蟒。Benny的肢体缠住他，皮肤虽然凉薄，却没有寒栗，摸去都是嫩滑舒服。  
Jackie摸到他的裤腰，扯得十分粗暴。Benny显然这才有些慌乱了，他说，大哥我一整天都在外头，还没有洗洗呢。  
这话没有说完的，Jackie没等他说完就吻了他。其实过去的几十天里，Jackie设想过有一天自己倘若落套，倘若支撑不了，倘若忍不住吻了这人要怎样才好——反复想过，揣摩过，几乎认定他经验丰富，要竭尽技能，使之折服销魂。  
真到做时根本与想过的不同，他们像两头快要渴死的猛兽那样吞食吸吮对方的舌头，榨取所有的水分，直至没有水分，直至感到甜腥和疼痛，仿佛已在相互吮食鲜血。  
这真的太好了，Jackie顿时认定之前的疑惑坚持都毫无意义，无非浪费光阴。他插进去，没有多考虑润滑的问题。不过拿手指扩张了几秒，就要Benny像女人那样容纳他。  
他嘴上还是温存的，舔着那人的脖子说，你疼就要讲话，要讲出来话我知啊。只是客气客气罢了，真捅进去的时候，却同当地的土人用骨刀割开野兽的皮肉无异，动作力度全然是粗野的，毫不留情。  
都是先把猎物压住，然后一寸寸捅进去，直至深入到根部。Benny在他身下，亦是发出了那种兽类吃痛的呻吟，用口鼻大口地吸气，身体也瘫软无力。他的内部与表面是不同的，是异常的软，柔润多情。那些湿滑的软肉，颇为急切地吸附上来，裹着Jackie的凶器，及他退出去时，它们都恋恋不舍抓握着挽留着。  
Jackie问他疼吗？Benny低声说，大哥，你不要管，我不是第一次了。  
他的手在Jackie的背上遽然攥紧，扯着他的衣服，像是很怕他就这么起身走脱。  
Jackie笑道，那正好，反正我也不是第一次了。  
他的刺戮立刻狂放起来，用很大的力气，几似要撞碎雌伏一方的骨头。他揉着Benny的肉，就是胡乱地揉搓，也搓擦他的脸，嘴里胡乱言说——说我是终于干到你了，小贱货，你是不是一直在勾引我。  
Benny显然还是疼的，被他插得吸气都很困难，喉咙里挤出的哼声都续续断断。他的眼镜从鼻梁上滑开时，能看见两侧有血红的印子。这是压痕，因为那个互相掠夺的吻。他的眉头紧皱，透着些苦痛，可是嘴角偏就带着笑意。  
是的，大哥，他快活地叫出来了，大哥，你真是好难勾引。  
他的腿夹得很紧。说不好这是技艺娴熟，还是情潮涌动所致，总之，Jackie在他这里得到许多高个儿女子不曾给到的欢愉。既有强暴的统御感，又得着了私奔的情人才能有的，一味穷途末路的癫狂。  
套都忘了戴——实际他也出来得很快。做得太猛，也不想忍，要射就射了。他咬住Benny的耳朵，是真的用牙刃在咬，一边撕咬，一边厮磨，弄得Benny连鬓发都湿漉漉的。  
他咬着那耳朵就说，我射你里面好不好？  
Benny突然开始发笑。Jackie抓住他拖住他要他一道去追逐落日时，他都像心事重重，没有如这样发笑。他喷出笑声大叫，说不好不好，我要怀孕了。  
笑声是顶好的刺激，他的肠子毫无先兆地吸紧，一秒钟就把这一个Jackie Chan榨到尽。事后他们互相调戏埋怨，说若真就死在今夜，验尸官要怎样判定？说我是被你奸死的啦！

可是他们没有死在那夜。距离那处没有很远，就找到24小时营业的加油站，顺利补给，安全回归。  
这是很久之前的事情了，他们曾经在非洲的荒原上追逐夕阳，因为追得太远，以至迷途。  
这竟是真的。  
很久很久之后，Benny说，有一些事情虽然很好，一辈子都没办法做第二回了。他说过，我很清楚，就算我们回去找，也就找不到那一个地方了。  
Jackie总是说，他们好歹是追过夕阳的人。  
他只是忘记了，追逐夕阳是很短暂的事，之后的迷路反而历时更久。  
夕阳他们其实没有追得到，他们只是在追的时候，就迷路了。

 

END


End file.
